


Mario Kart

by dream_smp_brainrotx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lime, M/M, Mario Kart, covid doesnt exist here, does this even count as lime, karlnotfound supremacy, theyre gaymers your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_smp_brainrotx/pseuds/dream_smp_brainrotx
Summary: Two bros playing Mario Kart and there is a lot of tension. That's it.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> karlnotfound is so slept on so I wrote this
> 
> also it gets a little spicy near the end so-

"Dang it!" George shouted as he lost yet another round of Mario Kart to Karl. 

  
It was a chilly autumn day in October. George had flown in from Brighton to visit his friend Karl for a week. They were at Karl's place playing Mario Kart 8 and just enjoying each other's company. 

  
"You are actual dog water at this game," Karl joked, ruffling the British boy's dark brown hair. 

  
"Alright, how about if I win, you have to kiss me," George challenged. Karl let out a small chuckle.

  
Karl sipped his orange monster before asking, "Won't that be cheating, since you are dating Dream?"

  
"I'm not dating Dream! I literally rejected him when he wanted to be my valentine!" 

  
"If you insist," Karl giggled as he started a new round of Mario Kart. George selected Toad and Karl selected Daisy. 

  
"What map do you want to play?" Karl asked. 

  
"I don't care. All I'm thinking about is you kissing me once I win," George sang. 

  
"As if," Karl snickered as he chose the map "Moo Moo Meadows". 

  
Soon, the race began. Karl sped up to first place, but George wasn't too far behind him. Then, George threw a green turtle shell that hit Karl.

  
"Not too bad, Georgie," Karl muttered to himself.

  
George was now in third place, and Karl had dropped to second. It was the second lap out of three, and the tension was building. 

  
"I hope you're a good kisser, Karl," George sneered as he got ahead of the fluffy haired male. 

  
"Don't get too confident now," Karl warned, throwing a banana peel infront of the colorblind brit. George's character spun in circles once he hit the banana peel, allowing for Karl to speed ahead of him.

  
"No fair!" George pouted as his character started picking up speed. George was now in fourth place, while Karl had somehow managed to get back in first.

  
It was now the third and final lap, and the music had sped up for intensity. George threw a red turtle shell at Yoshi, allowing him to move up to third place. Karl relaxed in first as he sped through the map. 

  
"There's no way you'll win," Karl jabbed as he zipped his cart through a herd of cows. 

  
"There's still time," George chimed in.

  
Near the finish line, someone in last place had threw a blue turtle shell without the two boy's knowledge. Before Karl crossed the finish line, the shell hit him. It let out a blue explosion that sent his character and the person in second place spinning, allowing for George to end the race in first.

  
"Yes!" George cheered, watching his character wave to a nonexistent crowd. 

  
"Oh dear heavens," Karl sighed as his character crossed the finish line, putting him in fifth place.

  
"I won! You are t-" 

  
Before George could finish boasting about his win, Karl tugged on the collar that overlapped his baby blue sweater and crashed their lips together. It didn't take long for George to start kissing the American back. George had slipped his hands under Karl's white hoodie, grabbing ahold of his waist. It was a long, passionate kiss. They each pulled away for a bit to catch their breath, before immediately going back into it. George had managed to get himself on Karl's lap in the process, which made Karl let out a small moan.

  
After about a mintue and a half, the two boys finally pulled away from eachother. George was still sat on Karl's lap, and they both had pink blush on their cheeks.

  
"Well, you are a great kisser," George giggled, letting one of his hands off Karl's waist to play with the monster addict's hair.

  
"So are you," Karl complimented back as he wrapped his arms around George's neck. 

  
"Does this mean we're-"

  
"Dating?" Karl interrupted, his smiling clearly saying he was hoping for a yes. 

  
"I mean, if you want to date we can," George offered timidly. 

  
"I'd love to be your boyfriend," Karl beamed, giving the older male a kiss on the cheek.  
George climbed off Karl's lap and picked back up his controller. 

  
"I bet I'll kick your ass in Mario Kart again," George said with a laugh.

  
Karl took a swig of monster before grabbing his controller. 

  
"How about if I win, you have to kiss me," Karl suggested.

  
"I'll be kissing you no matter who wins." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> i have a tumblr now! you should go check me out (im @technosanarchy) 
> 
> kudos are very appreciated <3
> 
> ~Rot♤


End file.
